1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking computer connector, and more particularly, to a stacking computer connector including a connection board, a bottom connector and a top connector, wherein the top and bottom connector are integrally mounted into the connection board for saving the available area for circuit of adapter cards on the motherboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main components of computer include motherboard and various kinds of adapter cards such as video graphic adapter card, sound blaster card, floppy disk controllers, and COM controllers which have been the standard equipment now. Before, when purchasing the computer, users needed to choose adapter cards at the same time thus caused some inconvenience and the cost also increased. For cost-down, above-mentioned adapter cards are mounted on the motherboard by manufactures nowadays.
Due to the disposition of adapter cards on the motherboard, connectors of adapter cards also need to be mounted on the motherboard so that the available area for disposing the circuit of adapter cards is reduced and the arrangement of the circuit of adapter cards is getting difficult.